The Adventures of Megan, Mollie, and Samurai Jack
by wileybobcat02
Summary: These are some funny stories one of my spectacular best friends Mollie wrote for me...!!!
1. Default Chapter

[A/N – Let me start of by saying that Mollie and I are huge Goo Goo Dolls fans, most in particular, Johnny Reznick. Now let me try to explain the "Holy Goo Goo Dolls in Concert!" line. The beginning of our freshman year I took PE. I had a crush on a guy there who had played Jesus in a youth group play. I hadn't known his name for such a long time so I referred to him as "Jesus". Once I found out he was in my gym class "Holy Jesus in my Gym Class!" came about. After that Mollie and I would come up with as many of those kinds of sentences as we could, lol.]  
  
Tale 3, Goo Goo Samurai:  
  
Mollie hopped in circles, squealing with delight.   
"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked taking a seat by the fire. Megan shrugged.   
"Guess what guys?!" Mollie squeaked.   
"What?" the girl and the samurai asked.  
"Well, I was in the music store today…"  
  
~*Cue Flashback*~  
Johnny Resnick was answering questions from his fans.  
"You?" he pointed to Mollie.  
"Hiiii Johnnnny…" she droned.  
"Hi, what's your question?"   
"Hiiii Johnnnny…"  
"Oooookay…um, next question." he pointed to the back of the room. "You waaaaay in the back."   
Mollie popped up in the back of the room.  
"Hiiii Johnnnny…" she continued droning.   
"Um, yeah."   
Suddenly Mollie was up on the stage nearly hyper ventilating.  
"Hi, can I help you?" The rock star asked nervously.  
"Yes, you can Johnny…" Mollie buzzed getting closer  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"So?" Jack asked.  
"So, watch this!" Mollie smiled.   
She pulled from her back pack a young man about in his twenties. He had blonde highlights in his hair, and a couple tattoos (a Picasso woman, and a kind of frog thing surrounded by question marks to name a few) He looked around dazedly.  
"Wha, happened?" he asked.  
"Holy Goo Goo Dolls in concert! It's Johnny Reznick!" Megan squealed.  
She latched onto his arm and started giggling, loudly. Mollie latched onto his other arm and giggled as well. Jack pursed his lips jealously.  
"I thought I was your favorite." he growled.  
"Oh, yea, sure, whatever Jack." Mollie muttered squeezing the confused Goo Goo Doll.  
"Here!" Megan clutched Johnny to her chest practically choking him. "Let me hold you to my bosom!"  
"Can I please know what is going on here?!" Johnny asked in a muffled voice.  
"Oh? Okay." Mollie said pulling him away from Megan. "I'm Mollie, that's Megan and we're your biggest fans!"  
Megan nodded her head so hard her neck nearly unhinged.   
"And who is he?" Johnny motioned to Jack.  
"Oh, him? That's…ummm….he's….ahhh…" Megan trailed off.   
"JACK!" screamed the samurai.  
"Oh yeah!" Megan moaned. "I forgot."  
Jack pouted for a few moments, after the girls went back to their fan girl praise. Then he heard something.  
"What was that? Did you guys hear something?"  
"Only the sound of Johnny's melodious heartbeat." Mollie sighed pressing her ear harder to Johnny's chest.  
"Move over!" Megan squawked. "I want to hear the melodies!!!"  
She pushed Mollie out of the way and the two started arguing.   
"Shh! There is something there." Jack urged.  
"I think I hear something." Johnny informed.   
The girls stopped talking and listened intently. Jus then a giant black bear emerged from the woods. It looked very angry.   
"Ahhhhhh! We have to protect -"Jack looked pleased with the attention he was about to get from the girls "-JOHNNY!"  
Jack frowned and drew his sword. Mollie grabbed Johnny's ankles, Megan took his wrists and they ran off. Jack, thinking it was to best to fight and flee followed. The bear chased after, batted Jack aside and went after the girls. It swept a paw at Johnny mussing his hair. The girls stopped in their tracks and put Johnny down.  
"You messed up Johnny's hair!" Mollie growled.  
"You…Must…PAY!" Megan yelled.   
Both girls produced baseball bats from behind their backs, and made quick work of the bear.  
  
In the end, they had to give Johnny back, legal purposes and all. So, Johnny was back playing with the Goo Goo Dolls and Jack was getting his fan girl praise again. Walking through town, the trio passed and FYE store, a large red banner hung above the door.   
TODAY ONLY! Q&A WITH SUPERSTAR…USHER!   
Jack groaned as the girls ran into the store, squealing.   
"Why do I even let these girls follow me around?" he grumbled. 


	2. Cowboys At The Circus

[A/N For those of you that don't know I have a terrible fear of clowns. In one of the Jack episodes there is a man named Zeke Clench...he reminded me of a clown and send me into a fit of hysteria. Another thing, the part where Megan taps the man on the shoulder has to do with an AIM icon I had. It said…"Clowns Suck" and that scene is showed in the icon. That is the background to this fun filled story]  
  
Tale 4, Cowboys at the Circus   
The familiar trio was headed through a quaint little village when Mollie saw a sign on a wall.  
"Outside town, guys." she smiled. "The circus is in town. Can we go?!"  
Jack rubbed his chin as it to say. 'I don't know…' Mollie gave him the puppy eyes.  
"Please? Pleasy, weezy, squeezy, fleas!?"  
"Ugh!" Jack grimaced "Alright! Alright, just don't do that again! It's impossibly cute!"   
Mollie cheered. Megan groaned.   
"Do we have to? I…I don't like the circus." she mumbled.  
"But Megan just the other day you told me you can't get enough circus popcorn." Mollie reminded.  
"It's…umm…I…" she sighed. "Okay…let's go."  
~*~  
The crowd cheered at the acrobats, as they finished their act. Megan looked around and fidgeted.   
"Guys," she said "I've got to…umm…get something to drink." she shifted through the crowd and out of the tent.  
"What is ailing her?" Jack pondered.  
Mollie, her fan girl nature getting the best of her decided this was her chance.  
"She must have eaten some bad cotton candy. Now, why don't we just watch the show?" Mollie grabbed Jack's arm and snuggled up. A large sweat drop adorned Jack's head. He rolled his eyes and muttered a resounding "Oh."  
~*~  
Back with Megan, she finished her lemonade and sifted through the crowd. Suddenly she had the extreme need to go to the bathroom. She tapped a nearby man in a poncho on the shoulder.   
"Excuse me? Do you know where the restrooms are?"  
The man in the poncho, stood, with his back to Megan.  
"Hello…?" she asked.  
Slowly he turned around…  
~*~  
Jack and Mollie were enjoying the show (well, Mollie was enjoying groping Jack) when they heard a scream.  
"Oh no, that was Megan! She's in trouble! I must help her!" Jack declared.  
Jack leapt out of the stands and booked it from the tent leaving Mollie fallen on one side.  
"How romantic…" She muttered. "I try to strut my stud and he turns into Lassie."  
She continued to pout as she left the stands and followed Jack.  
~*~  
Jack found Megan in the clutches of Zeke Clench.  
"Jack!!!" she wailed. "Save me from the killer clown!"  
Zeke laughed and squeezed the girl tighter  
"You ignorant lil' woodchuck, I ain't no clown!"  
"Big red nose, fearsome white face, scary beyond all reason? You're a clown alright!" Megan squirmed in Zeke's grasp. "Now SAVE ME, JACK!"  
"I knew that if I snatched this pretty little miss that I saw ya with, you'd come a-runnin'! So, if you want her, be a man and come and get her!" Zeke challenged.   
A small figure zipped past Zeke and Megan was gone.  
"Huh? What the –"   
"First rule of combat sucker–" a voice from behind called him. "Always surprise the enemy! Take it Lassie!"  
Jack took a look at Zeke then attacked. He tried his best to stay out of the way of anyone in the crowd that was forming about. Apparently people thought it was some sort of dare devil attraction from the circus.   
"Watch out! Run Jack! It's a clown!" Megan shrieked.  
"It's a bounty hunter Meg." Mollie said, rolling her eyes.  
"That's what I said!" Megan replied.  
Jack continued to fight and didn't notice who snuck behind him. A pair of feminine but strong hands got a hold of him. Josie Clench.  
"Hey there Suga, you remember me?" she grinned. Mollie's eye began to twitch.  
"Is that the floozy who hit on Jack on the train?!" Megan backed away, knowing what was coming next.  
"I hate that woman…" Mollie growled. Fire apparent in her eyes. She ran forward and grabbed Josie. The women wrestled on the ground. A group of men started chanting.   
"Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!"   
Megan watched her friends fight the bounty hunters, and blinked like she was going to faint. The she saw Zeke corner Jack! She, with a burst of courage, snatched a jumbo, inflatable, hammer from a prize cart and charged at Zeke. Giving a great battle cry, she cracked Zeke right across the face, sending him reeling. Jack watched in awe at Megan who was really taking Zeke to town.   
"My goodness…I never knew those hammers were so powerful!" he gasped.   
Mollie and Josie were still wrestling. It had turned into a full out Jerry Springer style brawl. They clawed eyes, pulled hair, and the men who were chanting earlier were taking bets as to who would win. Mollie decided to stop fighting girly and pull out the big guns. She rolled away from Josie and got up. She grabbed the removable skirt on Josie's dress and pulled, sending the woman spinning.  
"You want it back?" Mollie quipped, waving the fabric. Josie got up and ran at Mollie. She shrieked behind her clenched teeth as she got faster. Right when Josie was a breath away Mollie stepped out of the way. Josie was caught off balance and fell in the elephant watering tank that Mollie was standing in front of. Mollie stuffed the skirt over Josie's head and dunked her in the water.  
"Then have it!" she cried.  
Josie fought with the soggy fabric covering her face. She finally twisted her way out of the tank and fell face first into a pile of hay. She got up and screamed.  
"This isn't worth it!!! My hair, my clothes! I'll be back you little wretch and then you'll be sorry"  
Then Josie tromped off straw and dirt sticking to her face and hair.   
"Yeah, lady, sure!" Mollie called after "Just try it, you rotten little tart!"  
Megan continued to beat up Zeke.  
"I don't like you clown man –"she yelled "–or any!–"she hit the right side of his face. "–of!" she hit the left side "–your! –"straight to the face. "FRIENDS!" Megan hit him in the groin. Zeke dropped to his knees. He held his injured area and gave a high squeak.  
"Fine…" he said. "You win…I'll be going now…"  
Zeke, slowly, so not to hurt himself, walked away.  
"I did it! I concurred my fear!" Megan cheered brandishing her hammer toy.  
Mollie snuck up behind her with a clown mask she found and yelled "BOO!"  
Megan fainted with a scream and Mollie laughed.  
"That was nice." Jack scolded, hauling Megan over his shoulder.  
"I know, but it was too good to miss." Mollie chuckled 


End file.
